happykissfandomcom-20200213-history
Taiju Unazuki
Taiju Unazuki (宇奈月大樹, Unazuki Taiju) is a 3rd year student,the vice president of the Student Council and a naturally handsome and good-looking man. He appears to be able to effortlessly accomplish any task while looking cool while doing so. Why wouldn't anyone love himCharacter bio page.? When he makes a pledge with Furanui, he transforms into the Magic Knight Ritter Rosenquarz. Appearance Taiju has blue eyes and messy blond hair that's clipped up a bit in the back, making him stand out even in comparison to the rest of the cast. Because he is a member of the student council, he wears an inverted variant of the Binan High School uniform: a black shirt and gray vest with a white blazer. His pants are black and his shoes are brown, the standard uniform colors. Personality Although he's always smiling, it's not necessarily out of kindness. Out of the three members of the student council, he is the best at pinpointing what is bothering a fellow student and is quick to use it as ammunition against them. He does, however, seem to get along quite well with Nanao Wakura, with whom he has a shared past withEpisode 3 - Happy Icecream. Although he is only the vice president in the student council, he is the oldest member of the group and as such considers Ata and Maasa to be "his kids." History When he was a first year at Binan High School, his name was drawn together with Nanao's name to run the soft-served ice cream booth. They worked together so well that the ingredients quickly sold out and, two years later, their ice cream booth is considered legendaryEpisode 3 - Happy Icecream. Over the next two years, he has remained on friendly terms with Nanao. He also seems to have developed a strong friendship with Ata. When Ata decides to join Furanui, Taiju agrees to join as well without complaint. He is the most laid back member of the group, but also the most sadistic, a trait he shares with Nanao. He is incredibly talented at analyzing other people in order to pinpoint their weakness and use it against them. He is not above lying or manipulation as long as it furthers Edelstein's goals. Taiju spends a lot of time on the sidelines, passively watching the conflict between Edelstein's monsters and Happy Kiss. For the most part, he seems to remain a member of Edelstein in order to support Ata in his endeavor for revenge, but also to get some entertainment out of life. Furanui himself hints that there is something deeper than the shallow personality that Taiju presents. As Edelstein's monsters continue to fail, Ata grows angrier and Taiju's concern for him grows. However, Ata is unwilling to share what is troubling him with Taiju and so Taiju has no choice but to support him by remaining at his side. This is similar to how Arima Ibushi, a former vice president of the student council at Binan High School, felt toward Kinshirou Kusatsu, a former president of the student council. When the confrontation between Ata and Kyoutarou reaches a head, Taiju takes it upon himself to deal with most of Happy Kiss on his own, even though he doesn't really understand what's going on between Ata and Kyoutarou. He is willing to take on Taishi and Ichiro together, but eventually agrees that it's best to settle the differences between Edelstein and Happy Kiss by dueling with Nanao instead. Overall, Taiju is a person who, like Nanao, presents himself in a light he wants others to see him. He may be smiling most of the time, but there's usually some sadistic reason why he's smiling. Quotes "Affection and comfort..." References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Student Council Category:Magic Knights Category:Edelstein